Trash
by Sir-Shademan
Summary: Standing in the pouring rain, Sync just can't seem to come to terms with who he is, especially with that pink haired girl always talking about..him... Light SyncxArietta, T just in case.


Hoo boy, it's been a while since I submitted a fic. I really love the way this one came it. For once, I actually feel like I've accomplished something, so enjoy!  
Oh and this fic is dedicated to my good buddy Mike, MrSimpson, Zendel, love you maaaan. :D

**Disclaimers are fun!:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss! Who knew, right?

* * *

The rain hammered down on what seemed like nothing but an endless plain of green; the skies darkened by a black abyss of thunderclouds and fog in the dead of night.

"A piece of meat…" a fourteen year old boy stood still, letting the rain assault his body with its infinite moisture. Although a boy isn't exactly what he considered himself to be. "Damn!" the figure tossed his mask into the ground.

"I hate this…I hate him…" the boy clenched his fists at his sides, the rain matting down his usually perky and spiky hair, which only caused him to look more like…_him_.

A replacement was all he was created for, all he was ever meant to be, and he wasn't even considered good enough to be that. They even tried to throw him away, just like the piece of trash he was, just like the piece of trash they tried to make him replace. "God dammit…you bastard…you _fucking bastard!_" his eyes erupted in flames, consumed fully by the anger of his very existence, his very self, the thing he hated most of all…

"Why didn't I die…Why couldn't I just been fucking destroyed!?" Sync shouted out into the distance, his mind wandering back to being thrown into the volcano, an event that should have ended his pathetic life and existence. Trails of color slipped down past his ankles, painting the grass surrounding him into a rainbow of the murky colors he covered himself in.

"My clothes…" he looked down. The rain was so harsh that it had actually bled the colors out of his clothes, leaving him in what was a simple, pure white gown. He scrambled over across the wet muddy surface being created under him, looking into a puddle, his reflection even more personally horrific than his current state of mind.

"Ion…I look like…him…" he shook for a second, before making a violent grunt, kicking the puddle and mud in an intense breakdown, his body practically convulsing with rage and emotion. "I'm not, I'm not! I'm not I'm not I'm _not_!" he shrieked, collapsing into the puddle, slamming his fists into the wet dirt over and over, cursing Ion and all his petty copies.

And amidst all this rage, he heard a faint gasp in the distance, causing the boy, or rather, the copy, to cringe. He didn't want anyone to see him in this fractured state. He had to be either Van's little tool, or a cold, empty shell.

"Ion!" A small girl with long pink hair, holding a doll close to her chest ran up to him, hugging him for dear life, "you came back! Ion! I knew you would! I love you Ion…" she rubbed herself against him, whispering her love to whom she thought was her beloved Ion.

Sync didn't say a word; he just stared down at his reflection, looking into the eyes of not himself, but Ion. The one he loathed more than anything. But he wasn't Ion. This reflection wasn't him. And he wasn't going to let anyone compare him to that waste of a person. To him, he was his own piece of trash, and that's how he wanted it to be.

"Ion..." the girl cooed, affectionately stroking him with her hands, her warmth pervading onto the cold boy, even in the pouring rain.

"Don't…ever…" Sync started out, his tone as deadly as the worst kinds of venom, and as jagged as the sharpest knives. He slowly rose up, gently pushing the girl aside, "Arietta…Don't…you…" his words came out slow, each one with its only personal blow of pain and emotion.

"I-Ion?" Arietta stuttered, wondering just what exactly was causing her 'love' to act this way.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that!" Sync spat the words out, slapping Arietta with the back of his hand, knocking her to the ground.

"Ion…" she touched her hand to her red, pulsing cheek. Why would Ion do this? They were so close…

"I said no!" he smacked her again. "I'm," he delivered another blow to the poor girl's face, "not," and one last backhand, "Ion!" the fire in his eyes erupted out of his body in what was an emotionally brought on fonic arte. "You hear me?" he stared down at her intensely. Sync's eyes looked in one way dead and in another alive with hatred for his original, and the fact that _she_ thinks that he's _him_. Never again…

"Wh-why are you…h-hurting me…Ion" her face took a total 180, tears streaking down her face, although it was hard to tell through the rain that continued to persist upon this plain. Her face became as dark and sad as the skies that lied above her.

"What did I say!?" Sync again screeched, this time kicking her in the side over and over; his vision blood red, his ears ringing like sirens, lost in anger.

"Ion…Ion stop! Stop hurting me Ion…Please! I love you…" the little girl sobbed and cried, hardly able to choke out her words, completely terrified by Sync's actions

"Shut up! I'm not your fucking Ion!" he made one final scream at her before collapsing onto his knees in his own set of unsheathed tears. "I'm…I'm not…I'm…" he cried, "I'm not anyone…I'm just…I'm…j-just…" he couldn't finish talking, the ringing started to get softer, and the red pang in his eyes faded. Sync 's eyes wandered to Arietta, who laid on the ground in her own puddle of tears and rain, crimson liquid seeping out of her mouth, liquid that was promptly washed aside by the rain.

"Ion…wouldn't…" she muttered to herself, falling in and out of consciousness, both from pain and shock.

'_What have I…_' he thought to himself, coming to his senses, realizing just exactly what it is he did. _'I…did that…to her? Over this…?'_ this is what he should be crying about. Not some stupid identity crisis. The thought burned deep into his soul. "Arietta…"

"You…You're not Ion!" Arietta cried out to him, denying any fact that this scary beast could possibly be Ion. And in a way, she was right.

"That's what I've been saying…" he approached her, which made her scramble back, afraid he was going to start hurting her again.

"You monster!" she hissed, backing up. "get out of Ion's body!"

"If only I could…" he looked down in shame. In shame of everything he's done and everything he is.

"…S-sync?" she started piecing everything together.

"Arietta…I didn't mean to hurt you…I wasn't thinking…"

"Sync…I didn't know…" she starting sobbing again, "I didn't know you w-were such a m-monster!"

"I know…I'm just a monster…a monster that hurt someone important…" he couldn't look her in the eyes, he didn't want to face up to what he just did.

Arietta didn't say anything; she just made a small grunting noise, starting to shiver from the cold rain.

Putting his selfishness aside, he got close to her and lifted her up, holding her close to him, which only made her go ballistic.

"No! Don't touch me! You fake! You monster!" she screeched out at him, struggling against him, but failing to get out of his iron grip.

"Arietta…" he whispered softly into her ear, "I'm not Ion. I won't ever and don't ever want to be Ion…I'm sorry that I'm not the real thing…I'm sorry that all you have to remember him by is this…trash…"

She silently shivered against him, opening her mouth, but nothing coming out.

"But…I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you again, physically or emotionally…"

"You feel just like him…"

"I'm not Ion, Arietta…" he sighed, "just a worthless slab of meat…"

A faint smile suddenly appeared on the girls face and she leaned into him, the rain starting to subside as well. "I think I like you better when you're Sync…"

"But I hurt you, Arietta…" the clouds above the pair began to separate, the moonlight of the full moon shining upon Arietta's bright, beautiful hair.

"But you're holding me like this…"

"Heh…" he chuckled, getting a bit of a smile himself, even amidst all the pain this night brought about. "You're so stupid…" he playfully flicked her forehead with his fingers.

"Oww…hey…you promised you wouldn't!" Arietta pouted.

Sync couldn't resist a grin, "my mistake."

"You may not be my Ion…" she turned herself around and hugged him tightly, "but will you be my Sync?"

"I think I can do that…" he made a sincere smile and returned the girl's affection, "Yes, I'll be your Sync."

She smiled and rested her head against him, their wet bodies glistening in the moonlight, sharing each other's warmth. "Mm…" the girl closed her eyes, swaying against her fellow god-general.

'_Maybe being Sync…isn't so bad after all…'_


End file.
